Ottavio Cesare Ramotti
Ottavio Cesare Ramotti (Trieste, June 21 1929 – Anguillara Sabazia November 26 2001) was a computer Software Analyst of the Italian Police, and the writer of two books about Nostradamus' writings, who proposed two novel methods for the re-ordering of quatrains (the astrolabe alidade "dance") and their decryption (a system based upon modified Christian kabbalah), developing an idea from a military type decryption made in the fifties by Roger Frontenac. | birth_place = http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trieste | death_date = | death_place = Anguillara Sabazia | death_cause = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | residence = | nationality = Italian | university = Polizia di Stato | title = Software Analyst | education = | occupation = Policeman, Cryptologist, Writer | years_active = | organization = Italian Polizia di Stato | spouse = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | signature_size = | footnotes = | box_width = | website = http://members.tripod.com/~red_turtle/stone.html }} Discoveries by Cesare Ramotti Ordering of Nostradamus quatrains In 1988 Ottavio Cesare Ramotti first proposed an ordering method fot all the quatrains, following mathmatics based upon the number 288 that was subjected to addition or substraction of entire rational numbers obtained by the movement of the "arrows" (the alidales) over the dial of an Astrolabe, movements that are rather complex, movements that are done following some keywords written in the quatrains, and are fully explained in his first book "Le Chiavi di Nostradamus" (in Italian). At the end is obtained a "carpet" of numbers, that following other instructions has to be "folded" forming three layers. The numbers of the quatrains are a tridimensional coordinate system. Following several indications left by Nostradamus in the quatrains (like "soubz" = go over; "soub" = go under) we can proceed towards the higher layer, the intermediate or the bottom layer during navigation of the tapestry. Kabbalah-1555-5551 (Nostradamus' Wave) * You can also check members.tripod.com/~red_turtle/stone.html to have further explanation of the method Nostradamus Vaticinia The XVI century illustrated codex Nostradamus Vaticinia that is located in the "Manoscritti Antichi" ("Ancient Handwritings") of tne Central National Library in Rome (codex with the real title "Vaticinia de Futuri Christi Vicarii ad Cesarem Filium", archived as "Fondo Vittorio Emmanuele 307") were "discovered", or better reviewn after centuries (probably studied by the anti-fascist professor of Rome's Sapienza University Ernesto Buonaiuti in the twenties) around 1982-1984 several journalist from the magazine "Giornale dei Misteri" of Florence rediscovered it (as resulting by the consultation-fiche of the Biblioteca Naz. Centrale) while doing a "carpet-recognition" of all handwritings with any interest for the study of archeology, magics, prophecies, "various-weirdnesses" and maybe also proto-ufology. Between those registered in the consultation-card in 1982, there are the archeologist Prof. Enza Massa, the sociologist Roberto Pinotti (ufologist, former president of Italian Centro Ufologico Nazionale), and a certain researcher named "Acampora". Ali Agka hurts Pope John Paul the II Da segnalare il fatto che nel 1981 si verifica l'attentato del terrorista turco Mehmet Ali Agca contro Papa Giovanni-Paolo II, fatto che forse era stato profetizzato da Nostradamus nel disegno dove un piccolo soldato islamico, in corazza ornata con la mezzaluna, attacca con una scimitarra un Papa che reca nel pastorale l'effige della Santissima Vergine Maria. Ricordiamo che nello scudo d'armi di Papa Karol Wojtyla (sin dal 1978) era presente una grossa "M" di Maria e le lettere che recitavano "Totus Tuus" ("tutto tuo"), indicando una absoluta abnegazione della propria persona in favore della totale donazione alla B.S.V. Maria. Voci correlate * Carlo Patrian * Cezar de Nostredame * Kabbalah * Lista degli autori nostradamiani * Renucio Boscolo * Sistemi di ordinamento delle quartine di Nostradamus * Vaticinia di Nostradamus Bibliography * Le Chiavi di Nostradamus (Edizioni Mediterranee) * Scienza Temporale e Papi del Futuro (Edizioni Noesis) * Nostradamus, the code that unlocks... (Inner Traditions International, Destiny Books). ISBN 0-89281-666-X Internal links * it.nostradamus.wikia.com/wiki/Ottavio_Cesare_Ramotti (this same page in italian) * Nostradamus Vaticinia * Le chiavi di Nostradamus External links * Ottavio Cesare Ramotti - Official Publisher Page * Nostradamus by Red Turtle Webzine * www.ramotti.it Sito di Nostradamus di Cesare Ramotti, attualmente mantenuto dal figlio Walter Ramotti * Forum cose nascoste * Libro sull'interpretazione dei Vaticinia Nostradami fatte da Cesare Ramotti (in inglese) Video Category:Nostradamus kabbalah Category:Nostradamus interpreters Category:Modern Nostradamus interpretation Category:Nostradamus Vaticinia Category:Kabbalists